


The Capture

by L_O_L



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Boys Kissing, Fluff, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Implied/Referenced Torture, Kissing, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Psychological Torture, Sad Keith (Voltron), Supportive Lance (Voltron), Team Voltron Family, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-03-20 16:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13721271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_O_L/pseuds/L_O_L
Summary: Keith gets captured by the Galra on a seemingly harmless mission, and when they get him back he's different.





	1. The Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> hey, could you please leave a review, and just a warning there is a gay Keith and bi lance in this just to give you a heads up.  
> disclaimer: don't own Voltron.

**Keith’s POV**

The other paladins all saw Keith spin out of control, and they all saw him land on the same planet, so how could he not be on that planet they found some debris of he’s lion but Keith was nowhere to be found. They searched the entire planet and the rest of the galaxy but Keith had seemed to have vanished.

Keith woke, his vision blurry. He felt a stab of pain in his head and put his hand on the most painful area, he pulled his hand away to discover blood, thick, oozing, half dried blood. He couldn’t remember what had happened to him but he remembered spinning out of control and crash landing on a planet. But Anything after that, he couldn’t recall. He looked around, he was in some sort of dark, putrid smelling dungeon, he herd heavy footsteps outside of the doors and a voice say  
“he’s awake” in a harsh tone. Before he knew it, he was being dragged into a big open room, with a chair in the center on it. He was strapped to the chair, his hands behind his back fastened together with an alien material he did not recognize. But he did recognize the face of the person who had chained him to the chair, it was a Galra no doubt about it, the face was a dark violet skin tone, he has glowing amber eyes and lynx-like ears sprouting from his head. So, he had been captured by the Galra, that was bad, who knows what they would do to him. The Galra smiled a venomous knowing smile, that brought on a sick feeling to Keith’s stomach, the Galra revealed a whip of some kind. The Galra’s weapon burst into flames and suddenly the whip was now on fire. Keith was forced to face the opposite way, exposing his back to, the now flaming, whip. The Galra proceeded in whipping Keith with it. He had never experienced so much pain in his entire life not only did the whip lash into his skin but it also burned him as well. He didn’t know how long he was kept there, it felt like days. He was somewhat relieved when he was finally brought back to his cell.

The torture didn’t stop, every day it felt like, he was taken into that room, he was sometimes asked questions about Voltron, ones he never answered and was punished if he didn’t. The torture devices weren’t always the same sometimes they scrambled with his head and sometimes they scared his body beyond repair. He didn’t know how long it had been since he’d seen the sun, or how long he’d been here for. Today was different he was dragged into the room same as normal, but this time the Galra commander had some sort of large canister filled with purple liquid. His entire body was strapped down on a stone bed above the liquid. Before he really had time to hold his breath he was dumped into it. They held him in there for a good few minutes and just as Keith thought his lungs couldn’t stand it much longer they finally emerged him from the liquid. He was kept on the bench and his Galra torturer just stood there and watched, it almost seemed like he was waiting for something to happen, but nothing did. They then dragged him back to his cell to let him rot.

Laying on the hard floor of the dungeon with a piecing ringing in his ears which had manifested after being dumped into the cylinder of purple liquid, he tried desperately to get some sleep he knew would never come, he was more than surprised to hear the crash on stone and the sound of guns being fired from outside the prison doors. He was even more surprised to hear the door to his own dungeon open and to feel warm armored hands carry him out, saying words Keith couldn’t decipher because of the loud ringing that was still pounding in his ears. He didn’t remember anything after that as he had fallen unconscious.

Voices. That’s what he could hear, voices. He opened his eyes a crack, to a blue-ish coloured screen and faces, he extended his hand out to them and the blue sheet fell away, he stumbled into soft arms, suddenly like being hit by a tidal wave the ringing came back stronger, louder, this time and the throbbing started but it was painful, so painful. He held his hands over his ears and curled into a ball on the floor to try and block out the noise, he remembered screaming as loud as he could at the top of his lungs, the pain too much. He felt hands on his back and he looked up, stopping his cries and wails of pain, there were faces that were fill with concern their mouths were moving but he couldn’t hear a word they were saying. He felt arms pulling him leading him somewhere in a gentle manna, he did not object his hands still over his ears. He remembered feeling cold and then he blacked out once more.

 

**Lance’s POV**

Lance saw Keith start to waken and moved to catch him as he fell, Keith’s face suddenly displayed a look of pain then before he could blink Keith was on the floor, knees pressed to his chest and hands over his ears, then he tilted his head back and let out a blood curdling scream that made Lance’s blood run cold, he crouched down and placed a hand on his back so did Pidge and Hunk, Keith’s head raised and he stopped screaming, looking vaguely in their direction eyes not really registering them.

“Keith! Keith are you ok” Lance half shouted trying to get Keith to quieten down. The others were saying similar things trying to do the same thing. Allura bent down and managed to get him to stand although his hands were still on his ears and guided him back to the healing pod. She placed him in it, it shut on him and lance saw his face relax as he fell unconscious. Him and all the other crew members exchanged a look of great concern for Keith, _what’s wrong with him, what did they do to him_ Lance thought, worrying for his so-called rival.


	2. The Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith doesn't seem to be fine despite what he says, and Lance is determined to find out whats wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG!!! i can't believe how any kudos i got for this story, it only has one chapter and hasn't even been published for that long but already I have 20!! KUDOS!! i am sooo gratefull!! Thank you so much for all the likes and the comment, hope you enjoy this new chapter!

**Chapter 2**

**Keith’s POV**

Awakening, again, Keith stumbled forward, again, into Lance’s awaiting arms, again. But this time the ringing didn’t start and everything around him was oddly quiet then Lances voice broke the peaceful silence.

“Keith? Keith are you alright?” Lances voice was such a relief to hear, he leapt forward and tackled Lance into a bone crushing hug.

“Lance, oh, thank god” the Cuban did nothing, but embrace the now sobbing Keith.

Keith never wanted to let go. ever. But he knew he had to, so he slowly, ever so slowly, retreated his hands from Lances back. He wiped his eyes and proceeded to look around the room to see where he was. Sure enough he was in the castle, he then noticed everyone else was there too. It took him less than a second for him to spring over to Shiro and rap him in a tight hug as well.

“I thought I’d never see you again” Keith said his tears returning. He finally withdrew from the hug, tears still in his eyes threatening to spill out as he smiled at the rest of the team.

                After many welcomes and hugs, he asked to see his room and Allura gladly lead him to it. He fell onto his bed once Allura had left feeling the sheets under his fingers, he sighed, he couldn’t believe he was finally back, and in one peace, sure the Galra had done some awful things to him, but over time the mental and physical damage would heal. Then out of know where a stabbing pain pulsed though his heart like something was stabbing him over and over again from the inside of it. He clutched at his chest trying desperately to get the pain to stop. Nothing escaped his mouth even though he wanted to scream. He crumbled to floor. The door slid open, but Keith didn’t hear it.

“Keith, oh my -are you ok!” Lance immediately ran to Keith’s side placing a hand on his back, Keith looked up. Surprised to see Lance, although he couldn’t form a surprised expression because the pain had started to spread throughout his body.

“no, i-it hurt-s” Keith barley managed to say, pain radiating though his words.

“what? What hurts?” asked Lance worry clear in his voice.

“Ev-every t-t-thin-g” Keith wheezed out, rapping his arms around his stomach.

“Ok, ok um how a-about we put you o-n the b-bed” Lances worried voice echoed though Keith’s ears. He somehow managed to nod, and Lance helped to drag him back onto the bed. Lance laid him down on the bed.

“Keith stay there don’t move, I’ll be back I’m just gonna go and get Allura and Coran” Lance said bolting out of the room.

The pain had dulled a bit, it was now just a painful throbbing, nowhere near as bad as it was only minutes earlier.

Lance came in a few minutes later with Coran tailing him.

“Lance said you were hurt, is everything alright?” Coran asked in a worried voice

“u-um, yeah, but I’m feeling a bit better now thanks Coran but really I’m fine” Keith said deflecting the help

“if you say so my boy, but know you can come to me if you need to, alright?” Keith simply nodded at the response. Coran left shortly after asking Keith once more if he was ok which Keith replied with a nod.

Lance frowned

“why did you lie; you clearly aren’t fine.” Lance tried to argue

“look I’m feeling much better now, and I didn’t want to worry Coran or the others I’m sure it’s nothing to bad” Keith replied trying to wave it off.

“ok if you say so” He could tell Lance wasn’t convinced, but Lance went along with it anyway, leaving Keith alone in his room once more.

**Lance’s POV**

There was definitely something wrong with Keith and Lance was determined to find out what.

Food goo was served for dinner, surprise, surprise, but Lance knew Hunk had put in a lot of effort into at least making it half way decent to eat so he held his tongue, and ate the almost inedible meal. Scanning the table, he noticed the red paladin wasn’t present.

Excusing himself from the table, he went to Keith’s room first, it being empty, he then went to the training deck. Finding that empty too he checked the last place on his list, the red lion. Entering the room where the lion was kept, he noticed that red was awake, meaning Keith was inside.

He hesitantly walked over to red and attempted to enter, as suspected red had locked the doors to the cockpit. Sighing he was about to give up when he heard a soft whimpering comping from inside the red machine, opening his mind he begged red to let him in, doubtfully and sending him a warning that if he did anything to Keith they’d probably kill him, reluctantly opened it's mouth.

Gratefully Lance stepped inside the red lion, not bothering to look at the inside of the lion he immediately rushed to the sound of the sobbing, these weren’t tears of relief like Keith was shedding when he emerged from the healing pod the second time, this was full out crying, and not out of joy, Keith never cried over anything, whatever it was, it was bad.

Walking into the cockpit he could see Keith, he was kneeling on the floor, hands covering his nose and mouth as hot tears spilled down his face, he hadn’t seen Lance, nor had he heard him over his sobbing. Lance making his way towards the red paladin accidentally tripped over the lip of metal around the out skirts of the cockpit, alerting Keith of his arrival. Keith’s head wiped up at the sound.

“L-Lance?” he crocked out furiously trying to dry his eyes “w-what are you doing here?”

“Well I saw you weren’t at dinner and I was worried about you, red let me, what’s the matter?”

“i-it’s nothing r-really, hic, you sh-should, hic, go b-back and, hic, finish your dinner, hic” he said looking away and trying to hide his tears, his words were stuttered and he had trouble keeping his breath controlled causing him to hicup though out the sentence. Lance thought his lack of fluent speech was kinda cute. Lance bent down and sat on the back of his heals, he gently held Keith’s chin, guiding his eyes to look into his, despite Keith’s un-wanting and him trying to avert is eyes.

“hey, hey look at me” Lance said in a tender tone “you now when you first went missing, I felt like I had a whole in my heart, I felt so empty without you, I thought I would never feel worse in my entire life, but Keith” he said, Keith finally meting his eyes “seeing you in sorry-full tears is the worst thing I have ever experienced, I missed you so much” Lance said bending his head down to place a kiss as soft as satin onto Keith’s lips, Keith’s eyes slightly widened, and before he could react the kiss was over “you don’t have to do this alone” Lance all but whispered.


	3. The hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith starts to realise some differences and Lance is there to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terribly sorry this took so long to write, but hopefully it's worth it and you like this new chapter and thanks for all the love this story has gotten so far i am truly great full.

**Lance’s POV**

Keith’s eyes were as large as saucers.

“come on” Lance got off the floor and beckoned for Keith to come with him “let’s go and get something to eat.”

                Keith seemed still in shock but followed Lance out of the red lion and towards the kitchen anyway. When they reached the kitchen luckily everyone had already finished their meals, so no one was there, Lance was glad he didn’t really want to explain Keith’s red eyes and flushed cheeks. Lance went over to the fridge-like cylinder in the kitchen and got out his and Keith’s cold meals. He placed the meal in front of the now sitting Keith. Keith seemed to be rather quiet and shy, unlike his usual self, his cheeks still giving off a crimson glow. Somehow he’d managed to keep his own cheeks only a light dusting of scarlet. Keith simply stared at the meal not even touching the cutlery placed on either side of it.

“you know you’re supposed to _eat_ that right?” Lance said pointing at the meal with a smirk on his lips.

“oh, ah yeah, yeah I… was.” Keith seemed really out of sorts, he usually had some rude comment to reply with. Had he broken Keith? Oops. Keith slowly picked up the utensils and began to eat in small bits, swallowing every mouthful before starting the next one. Lance didn’t bother Keith while he ate, but was silently worried about his so-called rival.

**Keith POV**

Keith was still mostly in shock. Had Lance really just kissed him? As soft and light as it was, it was defiantly a kiss. Staring down at the meal as he slowly ate it, Keith wondered how many times Lance had done that before, he seemed pretty experienced with it all, and by how much he flirted, Keith wouldn’t be surprised if he had dated most of the girls at the garrison _and_ at his high school, he seemed like the type that would sleep around. Keith felt something spark inside of him, he wasn’t completely sure what it was but it seemed like some sort of hatred for the people would had kissed Lance before him, it was probably jealousy, but it had an inch of something else in there too. Desire. That’s what it was, the desire to be Lances, and Lance’s only.

As much as he willed his mind to stay on the subject of lance he found it immensely difficult when the spreading pain in lower side was gradually spreading, to his announce. He didn’t want it to spread any more than it already had and just wanted to forget about it and for it to go away.

**Lance’s POV**

Lance could tell that whatever had happened at the Galra prison was affecting Keith dearly, but he couldn’t help Keith if he wouldn’t share what was bothering him, and him knowing Keith he knew he wouldn’t tell him without some pushing and prodding, which he couldn’t make himself do while Keith seemed almost at peace sitting and eating his probably cold meal.

“are you gonna eat yours or can I have it?” the sudden question started lance slightly, averting his thoughts to the present.

“oh, uh no I’ll eat it” he said taking a seat next to Keith, he saw him slightly stiffen as he sat down.

“hey, are you ok, do you wanna talk about it?” lance didn’t really expect to ask the question that directly but it seemed he’d just have to roll with it.

“I don’t know if I’m ready yet” can the simple response.

“I get that, but know as soon as you are, you are always welcome to come and poor your heart to me, ok?” Keith gave him a silent nod in agreement. Lance wasn’t sure if Keith would actually come to him when he felt ready to talk, he wouldn’t be surprised if he went to Shiro instead. The thought pained Lance a little to think that Keith had someone better to go to talk about his troubles.

 

                Lying in bed trying restlessly to get just a little bit of sleep, he heard the quietest of knocks on his door. Curiously lance went over and opened the door, he wouldn’t be surprised if there was no-one at the door at this hour, his mind was probably playing tricks on him, but to his surprise the door way wasn’t empty, Keith stood there, in an almost shy manner.

“Keith? what are you doing up?” he was concerned; Keith shouldn’t be up at this hour.

“well, I, um, couldn’t sleep and I was um, wondering if I could, uh, talk to you.” He said the shy Keith returning.

“Talk to me? About what?” Lance’s tiredness was causing his mind to be more sluggish than usual.

“About, why I was, uh, crying.” Keith said his eyes finding the floor.

“oh! Of course you can, come on in!” lance said opening the door wider and stepping to the side.

“really, but I thought you needed your ‘beauty sleep’?” Keith eyes looked up from the floor, meeting with lances.

“I couldn’t sleep anyway, so I may as well talk to you about what’s on your mind” lance then proceeded to walk away from the door and sit on the bed, back against the wall, and patted next to him, for Keith to sit. Keith hesitantly sat, not making eye contact.

“so what happed?” Lance asked breaking the ice.

 

**Flash back**

_Once lance left the room, after Coran, Keith was left by himself, the pain had mostly subsided but there was still a throbbing in his lower back, lifting up his shirt to examine the skin there, he was startled when the skin he saw wasn’t normal, it was a splotchy lavender colour, staring at his skin in disbelief, he rubbed his skin, to his disappointment it didn’t go away, he ran into the bathroom and tried washing it off with soap, sadly that didn’t work either, and the reality slowly dawned on him. whatever that liquid had been that he had been dropped into must have coursed this. First it was his anger that bubbled from its dormant place inside of him, he ran to his lion quickly putting on his paladin uniform, he was going to end the Galra that had done this to him, he didn’t deserve to live. Getting into red, he walked into the cockpit, suddenly as if being hit by a car, he realized if he killed him, it would make himself no better, he crumbled to his knees, what had they done to him, tears started to fall, slow at first, but they quickly elaborated into searing waterfalls of sadness spilling down his cheeks. He had only cried like this once before, out of sadness, hurt and anger. Letting the tears fall he was grateful he was in the red lion, that way no one would see this. Then he heard a clang and looked up to find… lance! Oh god._

**The Present**

“so what happened?” Lance asked breaking the ice.

“um, well I think everything just caught up to me a bit” Keith lied.

“why were you in the red lion?” Lance was a little confused something didn’t add up.

“well, um, I thought that that was a place where I wouldn’t be disturbed.” Keith said looking up at him with accusation in his eyes. Lance cowered.

“yeah, uh sorry about barging in on you like that.” Lance said sheepishly.

“it’s ok” he sighed as he said it, and leant his head on lances shoulder.

Lance looked down at Keith to find him asleep. His features were relaxed and bits of hair fell across his sleeping face. Lance couldn’t help but admire him, he was a little jealous that Keith had probably never used any beauty products and yet his skin was so smooth and his hair so soft, it was unfair that got to be so attractive without even doing anything. Before he knew it he had drifted off to sleep, thoughts of how unfairly attractive Keith was still surrounding his head.

 


	4. The Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter of fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am terribly sorry for the long wait for this chapter, i got a little side tracked with some personal problems, but I'm back on track and I should hopefully update a little more regularly from now on.

**Keith POV**

Keith woke slowly his eyes adjusting to the light. There was warmth on his left side, and he could hear someone breathing quietly beside him. Keith slowly got off the bed, went over to the cupboard and got out a blanket. He draped it over Lance, pulling it right up to his chin, he didn’t want lance getting cold. He smiled satisfied with work, and took in the beautiful boy sleeping in front of him, every curve, every part of his tanned skin was perfect, unable to resist the urge he lent toward the resting boy and placed a kiss on his forehead, he then left the room with a small smile playing on his lips.

 

**Lance POV**

Lance felt something warm on his forehead, then the warmth was gone like it had never been there, lance crept his eyes open to see Keith fleeing the room. Lance raised his hand to rub his eyes when he realized a blanket had been placed on top of him, meaning it hadn’t just been his imagination or a dream, he smiled to himself and lay there under the blankets, too lazy to get up. He eventually did, the need for food forcing him out of bed, but already missing the warmth of his beds soft sheet. Walking into the kitchen, he saw Keith was already there sitting at the main dining table. He quickly joined Keith, beaming at him as he sat down, Keith half hearty returned his grin with a small one of his own.

They sat there in silence for a while, he didn’t really know what to say, and didn’t want to make it awkward.  But the longer he stayed the more awkward it got, so he decided to get up to leave when he felt a gentle hold on his wrist, looking down he saw Keith was holding onto him.

“don’t go” Keith whispered almost in-audibly. He moved his hand from Keith’s grip and held his hand instead and sat down, offering Keith a smile as he did. Keith’s face was as red as a tomato, _cute_ lance thought. Although Keith was brick-red he didn’t remove his hand from lance’s. They both sat there for a while, not moving or wanting to break the now peaceful silence.

It suddenly a cured to Lance that Keith probably hadn’t wanted to talk to him because he was embarrassed about last night and how he’d accidentally fallen asleep on his shoulder, he should probably try and assure Keith that it was fine and that it was nice to have the company while he slept. After calling his name he realized that Keith was not listening at all and was gazing at his food. He wondered for a moment whether he should snap him out of it so he could reassure him about the night before, but decided against it, because Keith looked so in thought with a small frown on his cute little face. Besides this gave lance the perfect opportunity to study his features while he was distracted, he truly was adorable, with his cute little nose and his gorgeous violet eyes, they reminded lance of a galaxy when the sun glistened of them, creating star-like twinkles in his eyes. Lance soon found himself getting lost in the boy’s face finding it remarkable how amazingly attractive this man was. He didn’t realize that Keith was now staring at him with a curious expression on his face.

“Lance!” Keith’s voice suddenly blared into his ears startling him out of his daze, as Keith waved a hand in front of his face.

“uh, what?”

“I said do you want to come with me to train” Keith said a slight twinge of frustration in his voice.

“of course I do!!” he said enthusiastically. “wait you’re not gonna beat the crap out of me right.”

Keith signed and rolled his eyes “no lance, I’m not gonna ‘beat the crap out of you’”

“ok good, just checking, when were you planning on going”

“um, right now” Keith said, getting out of his chair and placing his bowl in the ‘kitchen’.

“right, um, yeah right of course” he said getting up from the table and placing his bowl near Keith’s.

They both proceeded to head towards the training deck.

 

**Keith POV**

Keith felt a little uncomfortable as he headed towards the training room, Lance seemed more nervous than usual which in addition made him uneasy. The two suited up and grabbed their Bayard’s. Keith got into his fighter stance and waited for Lance to do the same. Once the two were both equipped and ready, the fight began.  Keith lunged first, aiming for Lance’s stomach, who dodged quickly, taking a swing at Keith, who arched his back, narrowly avoiding the blade. As he did this he tripped on his own feet, he swung his sword while trying to regain his balance. The weapon had slightly hit the front of Lance’s ankle which tripped Lance up as he went to move forward. Keith fell backwards putting his hands down behind he to stop the fall, he them proceeded to try and get back up, when Lance fell on top of him, their faces getting squished together as they fell to the floor.

Keith’s eyes squeezed shut as his back hit the floor with a thud, his tail bone slightly hurt, but that was nothing compared to the heat of his cheeks as he came to realization of the position he and Lance were in. Currently he and lances lips were smashed together, he wouldn’t deny that he liked it. He began to back away, thinking Lance probably wouldn’t want to be in this situation, when Lance suddenly leaned further toward him, as he’d started to back away, deepening the kiss. Their lips moved against each other’s, he was pretty certain Lance had had a lot of experience with making out, this was confirmed when suddenly Lance’s tongue was in his mouth, Keith wasn’t ready for this! He had barely kissed ONE person- then he heard the sound of a camera snap.

_Shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the last chapter with a lot of fluff in it, after this one and a little of the next chapter it will be going back to the more serious plot line. However if someone wants to request something I'm totally up for ideas, I have a vague plan for where this is going but nothing solid, so feel free to add suggestions and I’ll be happy to try and incorporate it in.


	5. The crossing of boundaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith gets mad at Pidge, Keith's hiding something and lance tries to find out what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long to post, I had a case of writers block. I also didn't proof read this very well so sorry if there there are any mistakes, and thanks to anyone who has liked and/or commented on this fic, I really appreciate it!

**Keith POV**

Pidges cackling laughter echoed though the room, as she ran around the training deck, waving the photo around above her head.

“PIDGE!” Keith bellowed practically foaming at the mouth, as he chased after Pidge to try and gain access to the photo so he could delete it. It seemed that Pidge was some sort of eel because no matter how many times and how many different ways he tried to get to the camera the little gremlin would slip out of his reach.

“YOU BETTER DELETE THAT!!” Keith’s worry was prominent in his voice so the anger didn’t really have the same effect as it usually did.

“No way!” pidge retorted, the grin on her face far too big, she was enjoying this far too much. “This is perfect for black mail”

“YOU LITTLE DEMON!” He shouted while taking another swing for the camera.

“Um… should I even ask what’s going on here” Shiro’s leadership-like voice stated as he entered the room.

Every one froze.

“um… nothing to worry about Shiro, in fact I was just leaving” Pidge said backing out of the room, a shit-eating grin on her face, Keith glared at her, and if looks could kill, pidge would be lying on the floor dead, blood squirting out of every single part of her skin. Keith signed there was nothing he could do now pidge had probably already made about a hundred copies of the photo.

                Not long after he and lance left training to go and eat lunch, they hoped Hunk had prepared. Unfortunately, Hunk hadn’t and they were stuck with boring food goo.  Sitting at the table an uncomfortable pain started to manifest down Keith’s legs. It wasn’t bad enough for him to really pay much mind to it, it was just a nagging soreness that didn’t seem to be going anywhere. It made him distracted from the conversation going on at the dining table, he tried to focus on what Lance was saying, he really did; but as the pain intensified he found it harder and harder to concentrate. He eventually excused himself from the table to head to his room to try and investigate what the course of the pain was, he prayed it wasn’t the reason he thought it was.

                Sitting on his bed with his pants on the floor, he stared at his skin with a nervous expression. _It isn’t going away. Its spreading!_ He heard the voice in his head say worry evident in it. This was bad, he didn’t want it to proliferate, or it would spread to places where it could be easily seen. The pain started to dissipate to Keith’s relief, maybe it would go away if her just left it alone. Then, like someone had gotten a knife and run it as deep as they could down Keith’s leg, the pain was back. He screamed out in pain and collapsed on the floor, what on earth was happening to him he thought as he started to drift in and out of consciousness. Then as soon as it started it was over. He breathed heavily and started to get up from the floor. He’d sat himself on the bed just as Lance came rushing in wearing a look of great concern.

“What happened! Are you alright!” lance asked coming over to Keith, his voice filled with worry.

“Yeah, yeah I just stubbed my foot on the bed” he said it with a slight chuckle to try and help sell the lie. He had to remember that these walls were not sound proof “I just over reacted a little is all” he added giving Lance a reassuring smile that wasn’t fooling anyone. Lance simply raised his eye brow not believing a word but shrugged and told him “ok as long as you’re sure”. He left soon after and Keith breathed a sigh of relief as the door closed. He was lucky this time, if Lance had come in any sooner and seen him of the floor then he wouldn’t have able to shake him as easily, if at all.

 

**Lance POV**

Lance heard the cry of pain from nearly the other side of the castle there was no way it was just from a stubbed toe. But what was really going on with Keith was a mystery, he knew Keith would never tell him the real reason, it just wasn’t the way he worked, so he had to figure it out on his own. An idea struck him all he had to do was wait until dinner, which soon arrived. He waited for Keith to leave his room, which happened to be right next to lance’s. Then he headed into Keith’s room and planted a camera in the top corner of the room near the door. He knew he shouldn’t have done it, but this was the only way to find out what was wrong with Keith. He then headed to the dining table to eat dinner no one seemed to really care that he was a little later then everyone else, they probably thought he was finishing up one of his beauty routines (which was why he was usually late). He smiled at every one as he sat down next to Keith who have him a curious look as he took his seat at the table. He dug into the meal that was placed before him greedily, he finished first which was unlike him and excused himself from the table. Keith wasn’t that far behind, heading off to his own room, which of course lance made sure to note.

                Looking at the screen in in his hands he was disappointed when all he kith did was a workout and sit on his bed seemingly thinking intently about something, if only he could read thoughts, Lance wished as he watched Keith as he sat on the bed. He debated tacking the camera down, he was invading Keith’s privacy and if he was to ever figure out that he had done this he would probably never forgive him. He waited for Keith to leave his room to train, before he removed the camera. If Keith wanted lance to know something he would tell him, it wasn’t for Lance to decide what he should and shouldn’t know about Keith’s life.

It turned out that Lance wouldn’t have to wait long at all for him to know what was up with Keith.

               

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry couldn't let lance find out that way ;) there's gonna be some interesting conversations next chapter!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this, All comments are welcome, (including negative feedback) I encourage you to leave one, please don't feel like you can't voice your feelings on this chapter or any other chapters. I will hopefully have the next chapter out soon :).


End file.
